Toilet
Toilet is a male supporting character on Inanimate Insanity II, and the assistant of MePhone4. Personality Toilet is a loud and obnoxious buffoon, who is the halfwitted assistant of MePhone4. Although MePhone4 has shown his displeasure of Toilet's assistance, Toilet appears oblivious to the fact, and continues with his job with a happy attitude. When speaking, Toilet has a British Cockney-eqsue accent, using his lid as his mouth. He also possesses the odd power of jumping and floating around in the air for short rapid amounts of time. Toilet is known for his trademark habit of calling MePhone4 "Mr. Phone", whom he appears very fond and attached to. In the episode Everything's A-OJ, It is revealed that he will do anything for MePhone4. Coverage In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Toilet was merely foreshadowed for Season 2. MePhone4 requested a new assistant from Adam, which would later be Toilet. In Breaking The Ice, Toilet debuted as MePhone4's new assistant, hired by Adam. Once appearing, Toilet immediately shocked MePhone4, as he ended up calling Adam, and reassuring the irritating assistant. Later, Toilet asks MePhone4 if he could pull the lever of the slot machine, who snapped at him before recalling this, and sending Toilet off to fetch him wires. Despite the clear instructions, Toilet later came back with half-eaten spaghetti, due to him not having his lunch break. In Marsh on Mars, Toilet begins to get excited as MePhone4 begins saying nice things about him, but to his dismay, these nice things ended up being about the new vote displayer, MePad. Toilet begins to protest against MePad, and ends up taking one of Cherries' masks, and mocking him. MePhone4 ends up sending Toilet off once again to retrieve wires. Toilet returns at the end of the episode, noticeably scratched and bandaged, but with actual wires. MePhone4, however, scowls Toilet for bringing back green wires, stating he wanted red wires instead. In Tri Your Best, Toilet foolishly remarks Yang's violent attitude as "normal". Later, Toilet is seen by the swimming pool asking MePhone4 for any assistance, but accidentally spilling toilet water on him while doing so. This electrifies MePhone4, and making him furiously kick Toilet into the pool, where he resurfaced next to Soap. After apologizing, Toilet realizes his toilet water has spilled into the pool, causing Soap to run off terrified. MePhone4 shows his disgust, and as usual, sends Toilet off to find wires. As Toilet leaves the pool, he accidentally knocks over Box, who falls into the pool, causing more havoc. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Toilet returns after disappearing for 3 months, apparently searching for wires that MePhone4 ordered him to find. After Toilet returns, MePhone4 asks Toilet to try and bring back former contestant, Bow. Toilet explains that it is impossible, but goes off to find a way to bring Bow back after MePhone4 explains that it's Toilet's way to prove himself to MePhone4. Toilet returned later in the episode after finding Bow's alleged brother Dough. In Let 'Er R.I.P., he arrived as security when Yin-Yang's Yang half tried to hit MePhone with a torch, and splashed water on Yin-Yang, sending him to the bleachers. Trivia *Toilet's voice was revealed to be inspired by Maxmoefoe's prank phone calls. **Toilet is the 2nd limbless character, along with Box. **He does, however; moving around by jumping and floating. *Although Toilet does not posses a handle, he has shown the ablility to flush himself. *Toilet is the fourth character to appear with an accent, his being of Cockney-esque. *He is known for quote that says "MISTAH PHONE" Gallery |-| Overall= ToiletForm.png ToiletFormAngry3.png Toilet.png Toiletty.png Mq1.png Toiletto.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= ToiletWires.png ToiletReaction.png ToiletMePadBeans.png ToiletCherriesMasks.png ToiletReturnWires.png Category:Male Category:Featured Category:Limbless Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Armless